Solstice
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Spring solstice in Seireitei, the sakura are blooming, Ikkaku's been promoted, and Yumichika's feeling frisky...


**Solstice**

Summery: Its springtime in Seireitei, Ikkaku's been promoted and Yumichika's feeling frisky. Lemony smexness...

Rating: M for language and smexy yaoiness, including Ikkaku and Yumichika going at it, in public, on the ground. No like? No read! But do review. I like reviews.

Notes: This is what I get if I'm stuck spending the afternoon in a library where I can't get to my current project because the library rules forbid one from using one's data stick. You get one shot fanfics about sticks of a /different/ kind.

* * *

Ikkaku was sprawled under the blooming cherry tree that was practically spilling blossoms across the orchards beyond Seireitei. It was his day off, those didn't happen too often. Plus Ikkaku was very, very, upset, because a certain sparkly skinned, feather faced pretty boy had, "Ratted him out." 

So Ikkaku had woken that fine morning, exactly two weeks after he'd used his Bankai to fight the Arrancar in the Living World, to find a notice tacked to his door, "Temporary transfer, captaincy, Division 5." As well as the ceremonial captain's jacket, brand new, neatly folded and wrapped in brown paper.

There was only one person who could have ratted out that he had a bankai, and with Aizen, Tousen and Ichimaru gone, there had been gossip and betting across the board as to who would take up the honors, as well as the other captains staying hyper alert among their ranks to see if any of their soldiers had reached Bankai and could be put up for voting. With three captains missing, special measures had to be taken by the others. The first was that all shinigami who reached Bankai were reported and evaluated, as well as the strongest fighters or more competant leaders in each division. These were evaluated and discussed in regular meetings by the captains and then either encouraged to take the captains test or voted on.

It was well known that Shuhei and Izuru were both being groomed for command of their respective divisions, they were still being evaluated and both studying hard in addition to their ordinary duties so that they might be able to /take/ the captains tests when they were able. But it was also well known that Momo had been deemed unfit for command after the trauma of Aizen's betrayal. That meant only one more person would be elevated to captain, though there was the possibility of two vice captain openings in 3 and 9.

Further Yumichika was no where to be found for Ikkaku to take out his unholy wrath on. Ikkaku had stuffed the jacket in the trashcan and gone skittering for the hills. /He/ knew the writing on the wall! They said it was temporary, but was it really? Or were they just stringing him along?

So here he was, lounging under the cherry tree, plotting how to possibly get his revenge on Yumichika for betraying him. He was so irritable he didn't sense the familiar riatsu approach.

Yumichika tackled Ikkaku to the ground. "Ikkaku-chan! Aren't the cherry blossom's lovely this morning? They're almost as beautiful as me!"

"Get offa me you traitor!" Ikkaku growled, shoving Yumichika off of him.

"What did I betray you over?"

"You knew I had a bankai, you told Zaraki and then he went to the old man and nominated me for the voting!"

Yumichika blinked. "And you won?" He asked brightly. "Congratulations!!!" He squeaked, giving Ikkaku a hug, until Ikkaku shoved him away. "Well I didn't do it."

"Then who could have?" Ikkaku snarled.

"Think about it Ikkaku. You were fighting in the /air/ where anybody who looked up could have /seen/ you with a new power. Also, you didn't notice, but I called back to 11th division and told them to be ready with funeral arrangements, yet you came back none the worse for wear than you had been before. Don't you think somebody down below would have told what they saw when they got back?"

Ikkaku slumped, tears in his eyes. "I wanted to stay in 11th. I wanted to stay with Zaraki and you and..." He started to cry.

Yumichika watched as a Hell butterfly approached. Its message was, Madarame Taisho, report to the captains council immediately for a meeting, be in uniform when you arrive.

"FUCK YOU!!!" Ikkaku shouted at it, tears spilling from his eyes. "I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE THE REIGNS!!! I WANT TO STAY IN 11TH AND FIGHT WITH ZARAKI!!!!!! I DIDN'T WANT THE FANCY JACKET IN THE FIRST PLACE SO FUCK THE HELL OFF!!!!! I TOOK IT AND THREW IT IN THE TRASH!!!!!! AND WHOEVER NOMINATED ME IS GOING TO GET A ZANPAKUTO SHOVED UP THEIR ASS AND I SWEAR I'LL PUSH IT TOO!!!!!!!!!!" The poor Hell Moth went fluttering away, frazzled from his outburst, leaving Yumichika alone with Ikkaku's grief.

Ikkaku slumped back against the tree, crying.

Yumichika paused. He had wanted to come out here and talk to Ikkaku, to tell him he loved him, maybe even steal a kiss. He'd never told he other his true feelings. But was now really the time with Ikkaku in this state?

He made a decision, kneeling, straddling Ikkaku's waist where he lay against the tree. The other man tensed, but Yumichika knew exactly when to be gentle. Ikkaku was his friend, however narcissistic he may act, he still loved Ikkaku. He reached down, pulling Ikkaku into his arms and just holding him there, reaching down to kiss Ikkaku's tears away.

The larger man flushed. "Y... Yumichika..."

"I love you Ikkaku... I do..." Yumichika murmured softly, rubbing his back. "If you don't want the jacket then wait a week and talk to the old man. Tell him you don't like it, that you want back in the 11th and see if he'll let you go back."

Ikkaku stiffened in Yumichika's arms. "You mean that? You feel that way?" He asked, blinking away his tears.

"Mmm hmmm... from the bottom of my heart Ikkaku." Yumichika muttered. "By the way, did you /really/ throw it in the trash?"

"Go through the trashbin and see." Smirked Ikkaku.

"eeeeeeewwwwwwwww!!! You know its horrible down there!" Protested Yumichika. But the protest was smothered by a kiss.

Ikkaku growled into Yumichika's lips, sending shivers down the other man's spine. His tongue lapped at Yumichika's mouth, nibbling at the lower lip. Yumichika gasped, opening his mouth for the kiss, placing his hands on Ikkaku's hips and grinding against him. Ikkaku moaned at the friction, the contact, the sensation.

It happened in a second, Ikkaku turned the tables, pushing them around so that Yumichika was on the ground, face in the cherry blossoms that had to be 2 or 3 inches thick on the ground under that part of the tree, sending petals up in poofs. Yumichika gasped, then giggled, the flowers that had been blown upwards landing on the back of his head as Ikkaku buried his face in the other's hair, amorous and affectionate and shy all at once. Yumichika felt his lips flurry along the back of his neck, tickling as the taller man whispered in his ear. "If you'd wanted this, you could have said so." His breath seared Yumichika's ear and sent shivers down his spine. The result was a low, wanton moan from Yumichika.

Ikkaku allowed him to sit, reaching to untie Yumichika's sash before doing the same. Still sitting he wiggled his way out of his Hakama, right before Yumichika tackled him, lowering himself down and taking Ikkaku's member in his mouth all at once.

Ikkaku gasped. "Nmnng..." As the more effeminate of the two happily worked his mouth over the organ. Despite the sudden jump, his movements were gentle, tongue delicately working its way over the shaft, the head, dipping into the tip. Soft lips and then a delicate tongue stroked just under the crown causing Ikkaku to cry out in shock.

Yumichika could sense it, the other was hard enough, near enough to release. He let go, wriggling the rest of the way out of his clothes and helping a still slightly stunned Ikkaku out of the remainder of his before rolling away. "Finish this... I need this from you..." He whimpered slightly.

"I don't have any..." Ikkaku began, but then an idea occured to him. "On your stomach."

The bald shinigami expected Yumichika to resist, after all he was pretty fussy about appearances and dirt was something he didn't like at all. Yumichika however, didn't care about having sex on the ground. Grass and flowerpetals was far cleaner than bare dirt. And besides, this was far more erotic than a bed and who would see them anyway? He could simply shower afterwards... with no one the wiser if he did get covered in dirt.

So he not only rolled over, he fell into a doggy crouch, relaxing his lower body and presenting himself fully to the other. The sight simply made Ikkaku harder. He didn't think that the prissy 5th seat had it in him to be either this erotic or this kinky. And he kinda liked it...

Ikkaku wrapped arms around Yumichika, enfolding him, protecting him, then pressed his fingers into Yumichika's mouth. The more effeminate man turned his head to suck on them, and the expression on Ikkaku's face, the tenderness and protectiveness and possesiveness on his features sent a jolt of lust shooting through his groin. It was deeper than Yumichika's narcissim too, the emotions that filled his mind were more the product of having been alone far too long, of feeling protected and connected to the person he was giving himself too.

As soon as his fingers had been slicked enough Ikkaku pulled back slightly, one hand on Yumichika's back for balence, and pressed a finger into his lover. Yumichika hissed, and he paused. "No keep going." The larger man rubbed Yumichika's back tenderly as he pushed further, slickening, stretching. When he felt the other was able a second finger joined the other, scissoring.

Yumichika wriggled slightly. It hurt, but it wasn't unpleasant, and he knew if he didn't it would hurt far more.

Ikkaku then started searching for the one spot he knew would make the smaller man scream. Suddenly Yumichika cried out. "Ikkaku! Again...nnng... do that again..."

As Yumichika felt Ikkaku's fingers hit his prostate again he gasped, voice slurring. "Yesss... oh... oh..." But when they withdrew. "hey..." He said faintly.

Ikkaku wrapped his arms fully around the other and Yumichika knew what was coming next even before his lover whispered huskily in his ear. "I think what's coming next will feel much better than my fingers." He felt Ikkaku's erection pressing between his buttocks. The man had to be as long as his hand, very thick, and the strength of his hardness was undeniable.

The smaller one gasped. "Fill me... please Ikkaku take me and fill me up..." He begged breathily.

It started slowly. Yumichika could feel the other's breath in his ear as he struggled not to take him all at once. That was fine with him. The smaller of the two wanted to savor this moment. First the head, then inch by painful, glorious inch. It felt just as good as the other anticipated. And this was the man he had lusted for for quite awhile. "Yesssss..." Yumichika's halted breath caused him to slur. "Ooooh... mmmnnngg..." As the other slowly entered him to the hilt. He paused, allowing himself to adjust. The size, the unfamiliar sensation of his body shifting and stretching.

Ikkaku gently guided him to the ground, his hands running comfortingly, tenderly, over the other's frame. "let me know when..." He growled softly. Yumichika mumbled something into the grass and flowers. Like a storm about to break Yumichika felt his body fall still.

"Now..."

It started slowly, experimentally, Ikkaku thrust in and out, gently, rocking the other carefully in his grip. Yumichika gasped, letting the sensation fill him. Then Ikkaku hit his prostated again. "Ikkaku!!!" Yumichika hissed.

The other man growled, shifting his angle to hit the tiny spot. Yumichika howled his name again, slightly muffled by the fallen petals. Growling, he spread his legs wider. "Harder... faster..."

Ikkaku complied, hitting just the right spot. He let his lips dance over Yumichika's neck and shoulders, his jaw and shoulderblades. "So... tight... ngg..." He moaned, mind slowly being rolled over by lust and the sheer joy of partnering.

Yumichika writhed, his thoughts incoherant, body rolling in pleasure. "S... soo close... I'm close... Ikka... gona... aaaahhhh..." He called out softly, arching his back as he felt himself tip over the edge, releasing into the dust. His body writhed around the other, milking him as Ikkaku sped up, trying to follow.

Then he felt Yumichika yank his head down to kiss him, their lips connected, at the same time Yumichika made his spasms deliberate, squeezing down on the other. Ikkaku felt himself fall, his release exploding into the other and he fell still, still liplocked.

A few moments later he pulled out, softening, and manuvered them onto their sides. Yumichika's body lay spooned against his. He felt considerably calmer than before, and Yumichika had been correct, he was needed. His duty came before what he wanted to do. Ikkaku still believed that was crap, but shouting as he had wasn't going to pursuade Yamamoto Sotaicho to put somebody else in charge of Division Five. He needed to confront the old man and speak his mind.

Yumichika was half asleep, but he was at last feeling something that he felt had been lacking for quite awhile. He was warm, cared for, protected. Part of that narcissistic front had been formed because not only did he look, act, and love differently than others as a youngster, even before he'd died, but dying had thrown him off, and becoming a Shinigami with Ikkaku had put him into enough danger that while his conscious mind had caught up with it all, acted and thought like an adultl; inside sometimes he still felt like a small, very frightened child. Ikkaku's attentions that day had filled him with the sort of security he craved.

And Momo was medical, no cure to break what Aizen had put on her... perhaps Ikkaku would need a fukutaisho? If he accepted the position and no one else had been chosen?

Then his mind fell into a warm, blissful slumber.

Ikkaku took a little longer, but he too fell asleep.

The Hell Butterfly took its place in the tree above. Sleep did not deter it from doing its duty, so it would wait until they both had woken up to deliver Yamamoto's direct order for summons and sound scolding.

Zaraki found both of them hours later. Yamamoto had been concerned about Ikkaku's sent outburst and continued absence and had asked him to check on Ikkaku. He'd warned the old man that trying to promote Ikkaku was a bad idea. But the Sotaicho had insisted on putting Ikkaku up for voting. Of the others being considered for Division 5, Ikkaku was the only one who had reached Bankai. The others could easily get the votes necessary, but no one had passed the captain's test in a long while, voting was the only way, and even a highly competant leader would have trouble correcting the damage to the highly demoralized Fifth. Shuhei and Izuru were both either voted in or under discussion for taking over as well, and their divisions would respect them. So really, fifth was the other captains only worry.

Imagine Zaraki's surprise when he found the two lovers asleep in the cherry blossoms. He gawked slightly, eyes wandering over the erotic sight before he sighed and shook his head. "So that's where you got to Ikkaku. Alright, I won't disturb you two." His one visible eye twinkled, much the way a proud parent would.

He turned and headed down the hill to where he'd left Hitsugaya. "They'll be awhile."

"how much of awhile?" Hitsugaya demanded.

Zaraki looked back towards the orchard and chuckled. "Oh quite awhile."


End file.
